fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hatanaka Sayumi
|katakana = 畑中小弓|romaji = Hatanaka sayumi|age = 13|Species = Human Magical Girl|gender = Female|birthday = 15th September|Zodiac = Virgo|hair color = Brown|eye color = Gold|voice = Kobayashi Sanae|cure = Cure Glisten|hair color cure = Apricot with a ombré|eye color cure = Orange|element = Glitter Light|weapon = Scintillant Sceptor|loyal = Hope Kingdom|tcolor = Orange Light Blue (sub)|Season = Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure}} '|畑中小弓}} is one of Chinatsu Kiseki's OCs for Go! Princess Pretty Cure and the lead cure of Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure. Despite being rather timid and outcasted, Sayumi actually has a pure heart of gold and is willing to protect those is danger even if she risks her own life. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Glisten, the princess of glitter and light whose theme color is orange. Her Pretty Cure partners are the purple Zaizen Ruri/Cure Rhapsody and green Suzuki Sora/Cure Cosmos. Appearance Sayumi In her civilian form, Sayumi has long brown hair tied into a ponytail that hangs over her right shoulder and gold coloured eyes. Her casual wear consists of a long sleeved orange t-shirt that says the word "glitter" in a cursive writing coloured amber. Her skirt is dark orange denim which carries down to her knees and her boots are pale brown with apricot accents lining the top. She also wears glasses. Cure Glisten As Cure Glisten, her hair becomes an apricot color and grows longer whilst tying itself into high twintails, plaited and gaining a light blue ombré. Her eyes also shift from gold to orange. Her top is midriff baring mostly coloured neon carrot with several light blue accents. In the top center of the midriff, there is a gold brooch with a crown embedded within the brooch and the brooch is holding a pair of twirling ribbons. Her skirt is papaya coloured and is rather poofy, having some pale sapphire bows lining the top. Her boots are then white and have orange accents. She also wears pumpkin coloured ribbons around her wrists and the bottom of her legs whilst also wearing a gold tiara with orange gems embedded in it. Mode Elegant Personality Despite being rather timid and outcasted, Sayumi actually has a pure heart of gold and is willing to protect those is danger even if she puts her own life at risk. As well as this, Sayumi is pretty emotional and can easily get upset. However, she is very aware of her surroundings and always knows her way around the city Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Glisten . Attacks * [[Sparkling Luminous|'Sparkling Luminous']] - Cure Glisten's main attack which she can only perform in her Mode Elegant * [[Sparkling Luminous#Glittering Luminous|'Glittering Luminous']] - Cure Glisten's second attack whch she can only perform with her Briller Wand and her Elegant Glitter Dress Up Key * [[Sparkling Luminous#Voodoo Luminous|'Voodoo Luminous']] - Cure Glisten's third attack which she can only perform with her Briller Wand and her Miracle Voodoo Dress Up Key * [[Sparkling Luminous#Lumiére Brilliant|'Lumiére Brilliant']] - Cure Glisten's fourth and final attack which she can only perform with her Scintillant Sceptor and her Premium Lumiére Dress Up Key. * Elegant Showtime - The first group attack performed with Cure Rhapsody and Cure Soul. To perform it, the three need their Elegant Dress Up Keys and their first induvidual attack items. * [[Elegant Showtime#Miracle Dream Showtime|'Miracle Dream Showtime']] - The second group attack performed with Cure Rhapsody and Cure Soul. To perform it, the three need their Miracle Dress Up Keys and their first induvidual attack items. Etymology translates to "Small Bow" with meaning "bow"}} meaning "middle" and meaning "field".}} Therefore, her name means "Small Bow Middle Field" Cure Glisten means "a sparkling light reflected of something wet". Coincidently, the power Glisten utilizes is light and her primary attack consists of the word "Sparkling" Songs Sayumi's voice actress, Kobayashi Sanae, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. This includes many duets with Hirano Aya (who voices Zaizen Ruri/Cure Rhapsody) and Toyosaki Aki (who voices Suzuki Sora/Cure Cosmos) Induvidual * Briller des LIGHT Group Trivia * Sayumi is the second orange-themed lead cure, after Hamaguchi Eli/Cure Voice Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Lead Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:OCs Category:Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures